<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when vampires and demons collide (LukaxReader) by JasmineNoir21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670355">when vampires and demons collide (LukaxReader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineNoir21/pseuds/JasmineNoir21'>JasmineNoir21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineNoir21/pseuds/JasmineNoir21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long time ago when the holy was going on .Where the archangels and Demons were fighting because Meliodas ,the so called next demon king, fell in love with an archangel, who rejected his love and called war between them. During this the rest of the demon clan was trying to flee the battlefield.</p><p>The archangels ended up taking the win and sealing all the Demons away in the demon realm but Meliodas somehow managed to not get captured.</p><p>1000 years have past and Meliodas has formed a group of the strongest holy knights of Liones called the Eight deadly sins. All of these which were accused of the murder of Zaratras , had a great win engraved in their soul.<br/>
Ban fox sin of greed, Meliodas dragon sin of wrath, king grizzly sin of sloth, Diane serpent sin of envy, Gowther goat sin of lust, Escanor lion sin of pride, Merlin boar sin of gluttony and (Y/n)  wolf sin of betrayal. Meliodas was the leader or should I say captain of this group. (Y/n) was the co-captain.</p><p>Time has past and they brought many battles. They even split up and found each other again. The demon king also known as Meliodas' father needed someone to rule and take over the kingdom but his own two sons , Meliodas And Zeldris rejected him.</p><p>So he had no other choice but to choose his daughter, (Y/n). She always wanted to rule and she said to her father that she will take over one day but since when did (Y/n) keep promises.<br/>
(They were in Brittania at this time)<br/>
The demon king got angry at her mostly because the didn't think that out of all the monstrositys he have created his favourite would not have rejected him as well.</p><p>The fury that was built up inside him was let out and he casted it onto (Y/n), banishing her into a whole different time line. He used his special power 'convade' that only the demon king and his children can use without dying. He erased her memories and replaced them with different ones. He changed her appearance from a grown woman to a little child.</p><p>The only thing was that Meliodas and his crew couldn't do anything but to catch up to her time line. (Y/n) was basically Frozen in time but somehow was able to move around and interact with people. She was a 2000 year old demon ( she believes she is 25). She never questioned on how she lived so long. She just moved on with her life. But of course this was 1000years ago</p><p>-Current time 2020-</p><p>On a dark blood moon night in Brittania two sisters, Marinette and (Y/n),(remember she doesn't remember anything) were in a bar having a great time. Marinette had one to many shots and started to go a little out of control. She tried her best to hold it in because she knew if the bartender sees she is drunk he wouldn't give her anymore drinks. (Y/n) was trying to tell her to stop but as usual she never listened.</p><p>Meanwhile two brothers came into the bar. They looked a little suspicious but at the same time they were both very attractive. Especially the one with dark hair and washed out blue tips. Bluish sea green eyes with an angled jawline<br/>
(I'm never gonna stop my obsession. uwu.)</p><p>As they walked in (Y/n) noticed them immediately. They were just that noticeable. One part of her mind was telling to go over and talk to them but the other was telling her otherwise. It was just that they were giving of this bad vibe, well at least the one with blonde hair and green eyes.</p><p>She finally decided not to go over and talk to them because it seems like the scensable thing to do but the drunken Marinette just had to make her life hard and walk over to them.</p><p>"Hey your kinda cute"<br/>
She says with a slur as she slowly approached them. As she was about to sit on Blondie's lap, (Y/n) pulled her hand preventing her to do so.</p><p>"Excuse her behavior, she a little over the top tonight."<br/>
You said looking at the green eyes boy. She shoved Marinette pushing her away from the two dudes.</p><p>A few minutes later the same guy who Mari almost sat on came over to her , but his intention wasn't to get to know her it was something way different. Before I could pull Marinette away from him ,the attractive guy with blue eyes came over to me with a smile distracting from the fact that Marinette was getting a little to handsy with a stranger.</p><p>A simple "hey" came from his mouth.<br/>
That deep voice kinda sent you crazy and on top of that he was even more attractive up close. You were drooling all over herself (not literally)</p><p>Time flew by so quickly while she was getting to know her new friend Luka . It was getting late so (Y/n) decided it was time to leave. So walked over to grab Marinette and go but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Her mind told her to look at the entrance so she did. It was highly impossible to miss her signature pig-tails .She ran out trying to catch her. It seemed like she was with somebody.</p><p>(Y/n) POV</p><p>I walked down the street worried as hell. I didn't want anything to happen to her, she was so weak, defenseless and drunk. I walked into this dark alley way to investigate more because I couldn't see what was going on. I walked closer and his behind this smelly dumpster. Then my unclear vision became crystal. That dude was carrying Marinette over his shoulders.<br/>
"Hey" I shouted trying to get blonde boy's attention</p><p>He turned around a little shocked then his shocked expression melted into a huge smirk.<br/>
Only a slight chuckle came from his mouth.</p><p>I was so confused. Then I felt a sharp pain on my neck . It felt like an animal was biting me. I turned around to see what it was .<br/>
To my surprise I saw Luka behind me with blood dripping from his lips. He held me by my waist and looked my dead in my eyes, but I could tell something is off.......he seemed ........sad.<br/>
"What are you-"</p><p>Before I could even finish my sentence ,everything just went black.</p><p> </p><p>HOP YOU ENJOYED MY STORYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Until next time BYEEEEEEEE ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a shocking discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>I woke up with cloudy vision. the only thing I could make out was the faint light of a single lit candle on what seems to be a wooden side table. I turned to face the light and groaned in pain at the sudden headache. "Hey" I heard a voice say startling me a bit. I turned in the direction I heard the familiar voice come from. I saw a figure in the corner of the room unable to make out who or what it is due to my clouded vision and the darkness of the room. "Your awake" the voice said stating the obvious. you groaned in response.</p><p>"W-where a-am i and who a-are you?" I stuttered </p><p>the figure got up and came into the light my vision finally focusing. I can now clearly make out the familiar male with dark raven hair and washed out blue tips standing before me. i couldn't remember where i have seen him from, now that i think about it i can't remember anything that happened after I arrived at the bar with Marinette. Marinette.......that's right i went to the bar with Marinette. And we met....... so that's where i know him from. i looked at him with a side glare.</p><p>"Where's my sister. " i said trying to sound intimidating it worked to some extent but failed miserably right after.</p><p> </p><p>Luka's P.O.V</p><p>Where's my sister she said while giving me a soul piercing glare. If looks could kill id be in hell bye now. I was taken aback for a moment from the sudden switch in personality but then i let out a slight chuckle trying to cover up the fact that I was shocked. Deep down i could tell she was frightened to her core but her brave personality and determination to make sure her sister was safe out shined that fear she felt. she kind of reminds me of someone i knew from the past.</p><p>"um hellooo are you deaf where is my sister?" she said with a slight stutter snapping me out of my train of thoughts.</p><p>i looked her in the eye and said "i don't know" with a blank expression on my face.</p><p>i watched as that fear built up inside of her transformed into pure anger. she tried to to sit up from the bed but was pulled back down due to her hands being tied to the headboard (kiNky........... jk). </p><p> </p><p>"huh what the hell is this.............why am i tied up?" she asked slight confusion behind that question.</p><p>"huh? what are you stupid? you're literally kidnapped and your asking me why your tied up"</p><p>you paused for a second realizing that what you have asked indeed was a stupid question.( that would literally be me)</p><p>Suddenly, the door opened to reveal woman wearing a maid outfit." I'm sorry to interrupt you sir but your father is requesting your presence in his main office" you watched as the lady bow down to Luka as if he was some kind of royalty but little did you know, he was. He then dismissed the 'servant' who closed the door behind her but she didn't close it properly so it was left swinging. as she left Luka sighed at knitted his eyebrows together in frustration. he rubbed his temples with his pointer and middle finger and let out a long sigh. he  then growled out of frustration. you took this opportunity to try and escape.</p><p>  You pulled and tug and the rope that was restricting you from moving your arms, but with every movement the kept on getting tighter and tighter. you started to get impatient and with every second you fiddled with the rope was the less time you had until he focused his attention back to you. with all your might you pulled at the rope snapping it in he process, but it didn't require much strength at all it felt like when you would  burst a hair tie on accident but you didn't pay any mind to that. Without a second thought you dashed trough the door right pass Luka not giving much time to react. to be honest how can anyone react before realizing what just happened.</p><p>you ran faster than lightning itself. Luka didn't even realize that you were gone until he toke a quick glance at the bed. he had to take a double take to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He rushed over to the bed frantically now hoping that his eyes were actually playing tricks on him. he let out a slight 'shit' as he saw that the ropes were broken, but something wasn't right.</p><p>the ropes weren't burst nobody can break through the special heavy duty ropes they had at the castle, especially not a weak looking girl like her he thought. it was even a bit of a struggle for him to get out of them. the ropes.............. they were burnt on the ends and the parts were your hands were touching. that girl......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>she's not human.</p><p> </p><p>realization then hit him. If his father finds her scrambling in the hall ways who knows what he would do to her. he might do even worse if he found out that she wasn't human. Luka dashed out of the room and ran down the singular  dark gloomy hallway wich had many doors to leads to different parts of the castle. he ran straight and went through the the door that was wide open and swaying on its hinges.</p><p>The sight he saw before him both terrifying and unbelievable.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, that's it for this chapter and i will like to apologize for taking three most to post this i was just soooooo caught up in school work and i also didn't have that much inspiration and sorry if this chapter was to short i did this while i was taking a break from doing homework.</p><p>see you in the next chapter where we would find out what Luka saw</p><p>BYEEEE my lovely potatoes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNING!!!!!!! GOREY AND BLOODY THINGS UP AHEAD</p><p>Y/n P.O.V</p><p>You ran down the dismal hallway not even looking back to see if he was following me or not. you sprinted as fast as your legs could sprint and stumbled upon a dead end you looked around looking for a place to run. your eyes landed upon a huge red iron door with weird marking on it. you immediately opened it and run through but before you could close it you got a splitting headache. it was so bad that it made you drop to your knees and let an agonizing screech. you grabbed your head in an attempt to make the pain go away but that only made it worse. your hands were so cold that it made the pain you felt in your head traveled straight down into your spine. the intense pain was to much to handle. you hunched over as felt the pain worsen. hot steamy tears flowed like a river out of your eyes. This wasn't normal , why were you feeling this pain that was so unbearable that you could hardly even move. Why was all of this happening to you all of a sudden?</p><p>no ones P.O.V</p><p>Luka heard y/n scream and rushed in he direction he heard it come from. he saw that the door to the vault was opened. he dashed through and he saw y/n there curled up in a ball sobbing loudly. in between sobs y/n managed to let out the words 'please make it stop, it hurts'. Luka got on his knees with slight concern. he reached out a hand to pat her on her back to comfort her, y/n was cold as ice he was interrupted when he noticed blood was quickly soaking through the back of y/n's dress. your blood was darker than any human's he have seen it was almost pitch black with the slightest tint of red. </p><p>thoughts raced trough Lukas head as he tried to figure out what happened to y/n. did she get hurt? what happened to her? His thought got cut off buy the sound of material tearing. he looked over to you and saw that the back of your drees was ripping apart. he started to slightly panic. what was goin on with y/n.</p><p>more of y/n blood or whatever that substance was run down her back and onto the carpet. something started to grow out of her back. her skin was being ripped  apart as two things slowly shot out. All Luka could do was sit their and watch as the events played out before his eyes. he watched as the things on your back get bigger and bigger as every second went bye. He listened to your cries  for help wanting to do something but he couldn't It looked like something straight out of  horror movie. the once small bumps grew into two enormous blood covered wings. your sobs come to a stop. filling the room with a an uncomfortable and concerning silence. A few seconds pass and not a single sound or movement came from you as you stayed there still hunched over. </p><p>Out of no where y/n shot up and let out a very lengthy powerful and deafening scream her eyes were pitch black she looked like a demon spawn from hell and collapsed to the floor. There y/n lied in a puddles of her own blood and torn skin.</p><p>Luka sat there frozen in complete shock and fear, he never saw anything like this in his life. H toke a look at your face and saw that you didn't only grew wings  you also grew some fangs as well but they were much bigger than his.</p><p>But the main thing that was running through his mind was what caused her to suddenly act like this. Then it hit him like a slap to the face. he realized what room they were in. they were in the vault where they kept all there findings from their haunting and the place where they kept all sorts of peculiar things that use some sort of magic. did something in this room trigger her brain for her to act like this or was it just a coincidence. But the real question was why was the door unlocked in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>ummmmm so I felt bad for not posting in a while so  decided t write two chapters for you</p><p>BYEE MY LOVELY POTATOESSSS and don't forget to wear your mask, stay safe and drink plenty of water. se you in the next chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>